You Are Presentable
by Botsey
Summary: Amanda's instructions echos throughout Spock's life. Even in her absence it is one of her greatest legacies.


You Are Presentable

Definition: Presentable, In proper attire, order for being seen.

Four year old Spock stood before his mother for is routine inspection. It was a normal act on the part of his mother who was forever atuned to her family's station and how their actions could influence positively or negatively.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When he was leaving for earth her words were,

"My son, what you are doing is commendable, brave, and definitely un-Vulcan. But, I know you. never allow anything you do to reflect poorly on your people, your house, family, clan or your father. Please always be sure that you are you, truthful to who you are. Thank you for being my son. Thank you for making my trust in you as solid as Mt. Selaya."

His mother bowed her head and he saw tears gather in the corner of her eyes and slowly slide down her cheeks.

He stood over her petit form and said,

"Mother, I will not betray your trust. As soon as I am settled and have permission to communicate I shall regularly call you. Please convey my regards to my father. I am hoping that eventually he will be able to acknowledge that my decision was not one of rebellion. Instead, it was one that would allow me to follow a personal interest that was made clear to me while before the admission committee of VSA. It is simply that I wish to travel the stars.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Often before making a weighty decision like a whisper her voice would come to him...

"Others will imitate, not because they agree, but because of who we are. Proper example from us is of the utmost importance.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He stood with his parents on the transporter pad. Sarek, as Vulcan ambassador would head the Fiplomstic Conference.* He had been dressed in formal Vulcan attire so that the family's holo-vids would reflect favorable upon them as Vulcan's primary family.

His father had accompanied them to their assigned rooms and upon entry, three armed Klingon appeared in the darkened room, one grabbed Amanda's arm and presented her as a hostage and a shield. Spock's father pushed him to the background and with a swiftness that defied the law of physics decimated the three invaders.

Spock's four year old brain could barely comprehend what had happened but what he did know was that his father had saved them without a weapon in his hand. As Spock reasoned, his father was the weapon. Just prior to Sarek's onslaught, he had heard his father's voice, 'You have touched what is mine,'

His father's pristine appearance had not changed, his robes were not wrinkled or torn. His mother went to him and placed her forehead against his and then ran her hands down the front of his garment and smiled at him.

Spock heard her whisper,

"Husband, you are my hero."

His father's response was a nod. She visually checked Spock's appearance just prior to a news broadcast crew crowded into their rooms. His father's statement was precise…

"The three males put my bondmate in a life threatening situation and I neutralized them."

The tone of voice was not in any way apologetic, nor prideful, just a statement of facts. The evidence of his lethal actions were the three bodies that lay covered in their suite waiting for removal.

His father then continued,

"Please excuse me, the conference will start momentarily and I am chairperson."

The Vulcan attaché followed Sarek as he made his way down the hall and his mother knelt down and touched Spock's face,

"One day my son you will find someone who will view you as a hero also. Since we never know what each day will bring, it is always necessary that we be presentable."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was to be his first day of schooling. He was calm, reflective and curious as to how he would be received. He knew he was prepared. His father had started his schooling at two years of age. His grandmother had trained him in the deeper ways of Vulcan. His goal was to be the best Vulcan student ever to attend his school. Second best would not do.

His mother fussed over him and his father stilled her hands.

"Amanda, our son's appearance is presentable. Last night he packed everything necessary, you have provided him with necessary nourishment for his second meal so there is no need for your continued attention to his person."

"Sarek, our son will represent our house in a new setting today. He is prepared mentally, physically and his appearance is indeed presentable…but as a Terran mother it is my assigned task to suffer from separation anxiety as our son leaves the protection of this home to be exposed to a new life. Please allow me this diversion, I will never experience this again."

Sarek nodded.

Amanda again knelt before Spock and embraced him and said,

"Sweetie, enjoy your first day of school and yes, your appearance is presentable."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He saw them both at the edge of The Forge. His father's hands were inside the sleeves of his robe, his mother's hands were at her mouth. There were tears in her eyes. Spock had successfully completed his _koswon_. His step quickened, but it would be against Vulcan dignity to run. His father stood tall as he approached and his mother was kneeling to welcome him. He knew how much his mother concerned herself with his appearance and for that reason on the first day he had taken off his outer garments and placed them safely in a cave.

He would not appear before her with torn and soiled garments. As he approached, he noticed that her hand was inside a bag by her side. She removed her hand from the bag and looked surprised as she then said,

"Your clothing is presentable."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His mother had knitted him a sweater. She reasoned,

"You cannot present yourself before the ministers of The Vulcan Science Academy in your student's uniform or your formal robes. A pair of slacks, shirt and a sweater would be presentable. She was in the hallway acting to assure him,

"You have nothing to worry about. You will do just fine."

The word 'fine' did not qualify as a definition for what was involved; Spock had studied, meditated, thoroughly prepared, so that word did not describe a Vulcan mindset.

His mother, who was always concerned with the family being 'presentable', was tucking in his shirt when he stilled her hands. Taking a deep breath he asked if she would allow a personal inquiry.

Her answer allowed him to asked what her response would be if he made the decision to purge all emotions through the immersion into _Kolinahr_. He did not wish her to feel he was ashamed of her or her contribution to his genetics.

Her answer, through smiling lips assured him that she would support him in any decision he would make.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the debacle that ended with him leaving the presence of his father and the other Vulcan Science Academy ministers, he knew that despite everything, his appearance and action appeared presentable, acceptable, and understandable to his mother.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he dressed for the most important event in his life, his bonding and marriage to the second woman in this galaxy that he loved, that mattered, that he cherished, he straightened his collar and as he did so he envisioned his mother, taking in his appearance and saying,

"You are presentable."

*Reference to this Conference is made in Valyria's story 'Winds Against A Star' T version chapter 36.


End file.
